Claiming him
by HaNnAh Stokes
Summary: "But, I could claim you," Derek said. Derek/Stiles SLASH! Not really sure were this is going.
1. Chapter 1

**I love Stiles and Derek together. Review!**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF!**

"I if had a penny for every person that I have met that is as stupid as you are… I would have one penny!" Derek said throwing his hands in the air.

"Hey!" Stiles yelled back. _He looks really hot in that black shirt. And the leather jacket I wonder what his…Dude! Snap out of it. _Stiles thought

"I'm leaving!"

"I'll be happier then a bird with a french fry!"

Scott rolled his eyes, "Can we stop fighting? What did you need to tell me Derek?"

"Do you jack off?" Derek asked Stiles.

Stiles went red. They were standing in Stiles' room, Scott and Stiles were spending the Saturday morning playing video games, when Derek busted into the room. "Wh-why do you ask?"

"Because I can smell it. Anyway, I have some bad news," Derek said. Scott sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose. Derek smiled lightly, "It's mating season."

"What does that have to do with anything? Did you hear about the math teacher who got his dick stuck in a vacuum cleaner?" Stiles said excitedly.

Scott and Derek looked at him. Scott said, "Random much?"

"Well Derek said mating season, which reminded me of sex which reminded me of dicks, which-" Derek gave him a menacing look and Stiles stopped talking.

"Anyway, before brainless boy over here interrupted, you guys have a problem. It's mating season, and even the alpha will want to have sex."

"So I'm going to hump anything that moves?" Scott asked.

Stiles smiled, "Well that's good for Alison."

"Can it before I rip your tongue out with my bare hands. Alison is fine as long as Scott stays with you, but Stiles, you have a problem. See because you know about Scott and hang out with him, the alpha can…uhh…you know…"

"Great! I have a psychotic alpha werewolf wanting to hump me," Stiles said.

"But, I could claim you," Derek said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! Ideas are loved!**

"WHAT?" Stiles said, jumping backwards, away from Derek, tripping over a shoe and falling to the floor with a loud thump. "No! No! No! You might rip my arms off and eat them in my sleep! Or eat my toes off! Oh my God, maybe rip my manhood off! Oh hell no!"

Derek looked at him, "Fine, then your as good as dead."

Scott glanced at his phone, "Got to go!You can work out your...problems." And ran out the door.

"Where's the fire?" Stiles asked, still sitting on the floor.

"Do you want to live?" Derek asked.

"Yes!" Stiles said, standing up and looking at Derek, "What do we have to do? You rub yourself on me and then call it a night?"

Derek smirked, "Not quite. We have to have sex."

Stiles looked at Derek like he had ten heads and four arms, "Sex?"

"Yes, you know, I stick my-"

Stiles plugged his ears, "LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!"

"Stiles, I don't want this either but if you want to die…" Derek trailed off.

"I haven't even had sex with a girl! And you think I'm just going to let you're sword up my ass?" Stiles asked.

"Die then, it would make my life a lot easier," Derek shrugged and walked out.

"AHHHHHH!" Stiles yelled and fell back onto his bed. He heard the front door open and close. "Stupid wolves! Stupid Scott! Stupid mating season! Stupid hotness!"

"What?" Stiles' dad suddenly appeared.

Stiles sat up fast, "I…uhh…fell asleep and had a weird dream!"

Stiles' dad looked at his son like 'You are an idiot.' And walked away.

Stiles sat on his computer chair and spun around. He stopped and grabbed a pen and paper and started a pro and con list about having sex with Derek. "Pro," Stiles mumbled to himself, "He is hot. Con, I'll lose it to him. Pro, he is fucking sexy. Con, I'll lose it to him. Pro, I won't be a virgin anymore. Con, I'll lose it to him. Pro, he is hot shirtless and most likely even hotter naked. Con, he might bite me in my sleep. Pro, he is very hot." _Must clear mind, no more thoughts about Derek and his abs…or how big he might be…or how he is probably really good at hu- STILES! GET. IT. TOGETHER. _Stiles pressed the button to his ipod and the first song came on was _Hotel Room Service. _He hit next and _Give Me Everything Tonight _came on. Stiles hit the button once more and _Tonight (I'm Fucking You)_ came on. He huffed and hit the button for the last time and _Midnight Romeo_ came on. "For Christ sake!" He shut his ipod off and stared at the wall.

Derek pulled up to his house and sighed. The whole ride here all he could think about was Stiles and how cute he looked when he was flustered. He got out and slammed the car door loudly and growled and stormed into his house. "Why couldn't he say yes? God damnnit!" He took of his jacket and shirt and started to do crunches. After about 1,000, Derek showered. He could picture Stiles, wet, standing in front of him…in the shower…naked. "This sucks!" He yelled and threw the shampoo bottle across the bathroom, "I have feeling for Stiles fucking Stilinski. What the fuck is wrong with me? Guys like him should not make me all hot and bothered!"

That night Derek couldn't sleep, he tossed and turned, not matter what he did, he wanted to do Stiles so bad. Finally he couldn't take it. He through a pair of pants on and a shirt, and grabbed his wallet and keys and went for a drive.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I was going to post this yesterday but fan fiction was REALLY slow and kept timing out.

**Comment! Please and thank you!**

Stiles walked up to Scott before homeroom the next morning, "How come you smell like Alison?"

"Because we uhh," Scott stalled and then lowered his voice, "We had sex last night."

Stiles smiled and patted his best friend on the back, "Congrats man. I don't want to know how loud she screams or how many times you guys did it."

Scott gave Stiles an evil grin, "Three times, and if she screamed any louder, the neighbors would have thought she was being raped." Stiles made the gagging noise and put his hands around his throat. Scott laughed. "So did you and Derek work out your issue?"

"No…not really," Stiles said.

"Well, fix it because I need my best friend helping me."

"Doing what? Watching for you're sex bunny's dad to get home? I will hide in the bushes and you guys can do it in the living room and I'll text you when he pulls up!"

Scott laughed, "Nah, it's ok, I can hear him coming from a mile away."

"Yeah. I know."

Stiles sat on his bed and watched a spider crawl up the wall after school. He felt as if he was being watched. _Maybe it's the spider. After all they do have eleven eyes. Or was it eight? Whatever._ Stiles stood up, after the spider had crawled behind a picture, and looked at the poster on his wall.

"You know the average person eats four to eight spiders in their sleep a year?" Derek said from the chair across from Stiles' bed.

Stiles jumped two feet in the air and spun around to face the older man, "OH MY FUCKING GOD! Do you ever use the front door? I locked all the windows before I left for school this morning." Derek wiggled his fingers and his claws appeared and then disappeared. Stile rolled his eyes, "Right."

Derek rose from the chair and crossed the room and stood in front of Stiles in two strides. Derek looked down at Stiles, "Have you decided yet?"

_Keep it together man, in, out, in, out. Breathe, _Stiles thought. Then he said, "Uhhhhhhhhh. This isn't some plot to kill me?"

Derek rolled his eyes and growled. "No."

"Rip me to bits?" Stiles asked. He backed up and his back was to the wall.

Derek watched him closely. "No." Derek stepped closer to Stiles, so they were a breath away.

Stiles couldn't breath. Derek was so close. Stiles thought, _look at him. He is trying to corner me like his prey. It's sexy! He is sexy. _Derek leaned in, their lips almost touching.

"STILES?" Stiles' dad's voice filled the house.

"Shit," Derek cursed under his breath and darted out of the window. Stiles watched him go. Stiles mainly watched his butt, as Derek's jeans hugged it as he jumped off the roof with one silent leap. _Hot damn! He has a nice ass, _Stiles thought.

"YEAH DAD?" Stiles yelled to his dad.

"I forgot my files for work, oh, I must have missed placed them. Oh! I forgot to take them of the car this morning! Bye Stiles!" And the door clicked closed.

"Really dad? Out of all moments you forget something? And come home and relies you never it took it our of the car?" Stiles yelled at the wall. Suddenly the spider re-appeared. "You stupid spider! You came back like dad!" Stiles threw his shoe, missed the spider and his shoe went flying out the window, "Fuck!"


	4. Chapter 4

"So? Did you fix your problem? " Scott asked. It was Monday morning and Stiles was very grumpy.

"No," He mumbled slamming his locker, "You still smell like Alison."

Scott sniffed his shirt and smiled, "That's because I slept with her last night."

Stiles made a gross face, "Dude! Chill with the sex before her vagina falls out!"

"We didn't do it, we slept," Scott explained, blushing lightly. "Oh and how come your shoe was on the roof of your house this morning?"

FLASHBACK:

Stiles looked at his shoe, sitting on the roof of his garage that morning. It had spent the rest of Saturday and all of Sunday outside. Stile opened the window, and crawled out to get his shoe.

"_Stiles?" Scott called. Scott scared Stiles and he fell off the roof and landed in the bushes._

"_Ahhhhh," Stiles groaned from the bush. _

_Scott ran over and helped his friend out of the bush, "What the hell were you doing?"_

"_My shoe was sitting on the roof."_

"_Why was it on the roof?"_

"_Because it fucking wanted to be!" Scott looked at Stiles and jumped up onto the roof and threw the shoe down, hitting Stiles in the head. "Gahhhh!"_

"_Sorry!" Scott called, landing back next to Stiles._

"_Stupid wolf," Stiles mumbled and put his shoe on and went back into the house._

END OF FLASHBACK

"I threw it at a spider, missed and it flew out the window."

"Why where you throwing your shoe at a spider?"

"Because it was in my room and people eat like four per year in their sleep!"

Scott looked at him, "Have you being hanging out with Derek?"

"N- yeah," Stiles confessed and they walked into math. The day was a blur for Stiles. He couldn't shake Derek from his mind. He was so mad that Derek and he didn't kiss, that he nearly killed a couple of his teammates at practice. After practice, Stiles drove home. When he walked into the kitchen, he found a note from his dad saying that he would be at work all night. Stiles grabbed the bottle of vodka and took a few shots. Felling a bit tipsy, he watched _Wipeout_, and died laughing almost the whole show.

"What's so funny?" Derek asked.

Stiles jumped out of his skin, "DUDE! USE THE DOOR!"

"Why?"

"Because you're starting to scare me."

Derek laughed deeply and Stiles' pants got tighter. "Scare you?"

"Yeah." Stiles turned to face Derek. Derek could tell his heart beat speeded up when he looked at him. Derek jumped over the couch and stood very close to Stiles. Stiles put his arms around Derek and held his hair in hand. Derek planted his lips on Stiles'. They fell back onto the couch. Stiles kissed down Derek's neck. Derek let out a low growl. "that," Stiles said, kissing Derek's lips harder, "was really sexy."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated, I had writer's block and work.**

**Enjoy:)**

Stiles groaned and rolled over in his bed, rolling into a large warm mass. Stiles poked it a few times, and shrugged. He got out of bed, and felt a breeze 'downstairs'. He covered himself and grabbed his underwear and put it on. "Who am I kidding? I am alone, why did I cover myself?" Stiles mumbled to himself. Stiles went back to poking the mass.

Suddenly it growled, "If you poke me one more time I'll eat your throat." It was Derek Hale. Derek pulled the covers away from his face and looked at Stiles.

"Woah, did we…" Stiles asked, trailing off.

"Yes," Derek said.

Stiles glanced at the clock it was eleven am. "Shit! School!"

"Easy, your dad called and said you weren't feeling good," Derek said.

"Thank God," Stiles lied back in bed. He rolled over and watched Derek. Derek kissed his forehead and Stiles fell asleep again.

….

Stiles' phone rang loudly. Stiles slapped his hand down on his nightstand a few times before finding the phone. "Hello?" Stile asked groggily.

"Where have you been?" Scott's voice yelled.

Stiles groaned, "What?"

"I am coming over!" Scott said and the line went dead. Stiles threw the phone onto the floor and rolled over. Instead of rolling over and finding Derek, Stiles kept rolling and fell to the floor with a loud thud. Stiles opened his eyes and found a piece of paper laying on the floor next to him, it said:

You should change your sheets…

_And scrub your floor…_

_And clean your couch_

_He will know._

_D_

"We did it on the floor?" Stiles asked himself. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Stiles threw on some pants and headed downstairs.

"STILES! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Scott called.

"Well hello to you too," Stiles said as he opened the door.

Scott pushed pashed him, "I have a problem."

"Yeah, so do I," Stiles said.

"I think Alison's dad is on to me."

Stiles froze, "What?"

"He has been looking at me funny lately. And he watches me like I'm going to kill someone."

"Well you could kill someone…"

"That's not the point!"

"Maybe he knows your banging his daughter?"

"Maybe. But what if he kno- what's that smell?" Scott asked.

Stiles went pale, "What?" Scott sniffed the air, and start to walk up stairs. he walked right into Stiles room.

"Did you and Derek do it?" Scott asked.

"What?"

"Did you guys have sex?"

"What? Sex? Me? Derek? Ha!" Stiles babbled.

Scott looked at him, "I can smell it."

"Ok fine! Yes! We had sex!"

Scott smiled. "Congrats man, I could tell you liked him. But I don't want any details."

"Well…"

"NO DETAILS!" Scott yelled as he plugged his ears. The best friends laughed. Scott said, "But seriously dude? Change your seats."


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter is coming very soon. Not sure when though.**

**Stiles POV:**

It had been a month since Derek 'claimed' me. Scott was busy all the time making Alison scream bloody murder. It was funny because the neighbors called the cops a few times… That one made me laugh when my dad told me. Anyway, back to the story. Because Scott had been so busy, and it happened to be mating season in wolf world, Derek and I were having crazy hot sex almost every night. And when Scott would ask me why I was walking funny or why I smelled like Derek, I could never remember what happened the night before.

"So you had sex with Derek last night?" Scott asked as we drove back to my place after school.

"And you had sex with Alison?" I shot back.

"Yes. Derek is going to kill you one day with all of the sex your having."

I smirked at Scott. "Well at least no one has called the cops yet."

"Dude! Not funny! I had to hide in the closet."

"Naked!" I started to laugh as I stopped at a stop sign.

Scott looked at me, "Are you gay?" I just looked at him. "Stiles, it's fine if your gay, I just wanna know."

"I'm…..bisexual…"

"So you still like Lydia?"

"No. I find both sexes hot."

"Thank God," Scott said as we pulled up to my house.

…..

It some how got around school that I was having sex with some guy and. Danny kept checking me out. Jackson was being an ass, but that didn't really affect me.

It was my first lacrosse game, and Derek was coming. I mean he was my 'boyfriend' and all. My dad still didn't know. I ran into Jackson in the locker room, he was parading around about something stupid. Jackson smirked at me; "You should change in the bathroom so that you don't get all hot and bothered over naked guys."

"Jackson, you are just very jealous because I have someone to get all hot and bothered over," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah a guy," Jackson teased. Danny stood behind him and rolled his eyes. We walked out; ready to go on the field and Jackson still wouldn't leave me alone. "I bet it's some nerd, with no muscles and a very tiny dick!"

"I beg to differ," Derek's voice came from behind me. "I believe I am not a nerd, I have muscles and a pretty big dick too." Derek towered over Jackson.

"I'm not scared of you," Jackson said, taking a half a step back, "Danny let's go." Jackson walked away; Danny started to check out Derek as he left.

"He is a dick," Derek said.

"Yeah I know. I really didn't need mister big bad wolf to come and save me," I smirked.

"You're a pain in the ass." I gave him a dirty smile. Derek rolled his eyes, "Pull your mind out of the gutter Stiles."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So sorry! I was at skating camp and then I got back and because of the hurricane, I had no power! But all is well so here you go!**

**Please review!**

**I do not own teen wolf!**

"Your a lilly livered little chicken pants!" Derek called at me as he jumped into the lake.

"Am not! And besides I would rather be a chicken pants the a wolf who is willing to jump off cliffs willy nilly!" I protested, peaking over the edge of the cliff. "I just don't like jumping off of high cliffs."

"Really?" Derek called sarcastically from the lake. "Chicken!"

"Your a dog!"

"Hey! I'm a wolf. I wouldn't call myself a dog. That's very low."

"You hump like one," I muttered, slowly taking off my shoes. Derek grinned in a dirty way. I stripped down to my boxers and looked over the cliff to the bottom, where Derek was floating on his back watching me.

"CHICKEN!" Derek called up. I rolled my eyes and stepped a bit closer to the edge. "COME ON YOU BIG CHICKEN. I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE DARING ONE BETWEEN YOU AND SCOTT!" I jumped off the cliff. I fell fast and hit the water in a canon ball with a wave so big Derek went under the water too.

I popped up and smiled at my lover. "That was fun!"

"I know. I figured we should get out and have some other type of fun," Derek said swimming closer to me.

"What? Hot sex isn't good enough for the big bad wolf?"

"I did not say that."

I looked at him. "Well there is a bright side to our sex."

"The fact that I took your virginity?"

I punched Derek in the chest. But he didn't even blink. "Not funny."

Derek cracked a smile. "I thought it was pretty funny."

"Shut up! The bright side is that the alpha can't claim me!" We started to swim to the edge of the water. 

"So that's the only reason?" Derek asked.

"No."

"Another bright side is that I can do this." Derek scooped me up and put me on my stomach on his shoulder. "Nice view!" Derek smacked my butt a couple of times. I groaned lightly.

"Hey! Not cool!"

"You liked it the other night." I started to squeeze Derek's butt. "Keep doing that and I won't be able to walk." Derek finally set me down and we grabbed our clothes and walked back to Derek's house.

We stepped on the porch and Derek pulled me in and kissed me passionately. We broke away and both were breathing heavily.

"I love you," Derek said.

"I know you do," I said. Derek gave me a look and I said, "I love you too." 


	8. Chapter 8

"Move bitches!" I yelled at my TV as I pulled a sharp night on my racing game.

"Thank god you don't drive like that on the road," Scott said from next to me as his car pulled in front of mine.

"At least the sex I have is way better then your driving," I said, clipping Scott's car so it crashed into a wall. The doorbell rang. I paused the game and opened the door. There was no one there. I looked around when something caught my eye. On the ground, in front of my feet, was a swirl, like the one on the deer.

"Come on! I'm getting gray hairs over here!" Scott yelled. It was mating season still and Scott was acting like he had his period. And so was Derek. But Derek took all of his problems out on my ass when we had sex.

"Uhh...Scott?" I said, picking up the paper.

"What? Ready to get your ass kicked?"

"Come here please." I heard Scott groan and so did the couch ad he lifted himself off of it.

"Wha- oh."

"Yeah. Call Derek. Tell him to get his hairy wolf ass here asap."

"He has a hairy ass?" Scott asked as he pulled out his phone. I rolled my eyes. As Scott started to look for Derek in his contacts, Derek came waltzing up my drive way.

Derek pecked me on the cheek, grabbed the note from my hands and walked into my house like he owned it. I rolled me eyes when he said, "You talk very loud."

"Well you scream very loud," I shot back.

Derek studied the swirl and said, "Well you know you like it whe-"

"No details!" Scott called as he walked back into the living room.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Scott and I made a deal that if he doesn't tell me what he does with Alison then I won't tell him what we do," I explained.

"Good. I like my sex life a secret," Derek said.

"The way you scream it won't be a secret much longer."

"You scream like someone is chopping off you limbs."

"What point of no details don't you guys understand?" Scott yelled.

"He's on his man period," I whispered.

"Am not!" Scott called.

"Anyway. Did you see the alpha drop this off?" Derek asked, walking into the living room.

"No. I was kicking Scott's ass in racing," I said.

"Great. I'm going to see if I can pick up his tra- when did that get here?" Derek walked over to the window. Tapped from the inside was a sign that said 'stiles is mine'.

I threw my hands in the air, "Now some other man killing crazy werewolf wants me."

"I haven't ever killed anyone," Derek said matter-of-factly.

"Well your crazy!" I shot back.

Scott jumped up from his spot on the couch, "I'll be with Alison. In the mean time, you both work out your problems." And with that, Scott was gone.

"He really needs a new hobby," Derek said. He crossed the room and kissed my cheek again.

"Yeah something other then sticking himself inside Alison. But at the same time so do we." I kissed Derek back roughly. 


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry guys, its just hard with out Stiles and Derek fighting! For the end of this chapter, just say that Stiles is 17…**

I lye on my bed after some rough sex with Derek. I glanced over at his sleeping form. I sighed loudly. Suddenly Derek's arm went flying over his body and smacked me in the face. I groaned, it was like sleeping with a wolf…scratch that I WAS sleeping with a wolf. I put Derek's arm back were it belonged and curled up to go back to sleep, but there was a loud obnoxious buzzing noise coming from my night stand. My phone lit up. I groaned again and grabbed the buzzing phone and glanced at it. It was a text from Scott saying that Alison's dad caught them almost having sex and he was banned from the house. I laughed out loud at the karma. Derek moved slightly. I put my phone back on the nightstand and snuggled up close to Derek's back. I had to take the sheets off because Derek was like a space heater. Finally after some more tossing and turning I feel into a dreamless sleep.

"STILES!" My dad's voice woke me.

"Wha?" He startled me and I fell off my bed face first.

"Why the hell are you naked?" My dad asked me.

I didn't realize he was in the room. "I…was…I…I took a shower and I guess a fell asleep after…"

My dad looked at me skeptically. "Get ready for school." I nodded, picking myself off the floor. "Has there been a dog in here?" My dad asked as he left the room and started sneezing. _Great_, I thought to myself,_ my dad is allergic to my boyfriend_. I slowly got dressed and walked downstairs.

"Where are my keys," I asked out loud.

"Why are you limping?" My dad asked from the kitchen.

I froze; I totally forgot that Derek and I had sex last night. "Because…I pulled a mussel in gym!"

"Ok. You left them here." My dad tossed me my keys and sneezed again. "Whose shirt is that?" I looked up onto the lighting fixture; sure enough there was Derek's shirt.

"Mine!" I said. I grabbed the shirt and darted out the door.

"I have never seen that sure before," My dad mumbled to himself as I shut the door. I got into my jeep and tossed the shirt into the back. I would have to be more careful next time.

….

School was horrible. Scott was practically humping Alison in the hallway. And I really missed Derek.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked me as I headed out the doors during lunch.

I turned and looked at him, "This is a free country isn't it?"

"Grumpy much?"

"Derek and I are getting more and more careless," I said.

"So just tell your dad."

"Tell my dad what. Oh hey daddy? Can I tell you something I failed my chemistry test and I'm having sex with a sex hungry werewolf! Now can you sign this test? Is that really going to fly Scott?"

"Be like I'm gay and I have a boyfriend. End of story."

I sent Scott a death glare, "Smartass."

"Later Ali-"

"Alison and I are going to have sex behind her house. Scott you might be a werewolf but I can still read you like a book." Scott smiled, rolled his eyes and patted me on the back.

"Later buddy."

"Later sex addict!" I called to Scott as he strolled away. Scott waved me away. I signed and opened my car door and hopped in. I started the car and headed to Derek's house.

…..

"You want to what?" Derek practically screamed.

"I want to tell my dad about us," I said calmly.

"ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS? Your dad told you to stay away from me and we are having sex almost every night."

"Not my fault I'm so damn hot!" I smirked.

Derek rolled his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. "Are you going to tell him about the sex part?"

"Hell to the no."

"Good, I can handle that much."

"I'm just going to tell him that I'm gay and I have a boyfriend who happens to be you. End of story."

"Scott tell you to say that?"

"Yep," I chirped.

"Figures," Derek said with an eye roll.

"so when do you plan on telling your da-" Derek darted over to the window and looked outside.

"What?" I asked, crossing the room and looking outside. "I don't see anything." Derek put his large, overly warm hand over my mouth. I pouted.

"Your dad's coming."

"What?"

"Your dad's coming."

"I heard you the first time."

"Now you can tell him," Derek said with a shrug. Derek walked over to the door and through it open, I followed sheepishly behind as I watched my dad's cop car pull up.

"STILES WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" My dad screeched even before his car came to a complete stop.

I rubbed the back of my head and Derek looked at me. "I…well….I…see…Derek…." I trailed off and looked at my dad, he just glared at me, waiting for an answer. I took a deep breath, "I'm gay." My dad just stood, there his mouth agape ever so slightly. "Dad?"

My dad sighed loudly. "Well that is a relief, I thought you were doing drugs. But why are you at Der-"

"We're dating."

My dad really didn't know how to handle that much of it. "Carry on," He told me and got back into his car and drove away.

"Well that went well," Derek said as he walked back into the house.

"I just realized something," I said as I followed Derek back into his house.

"Care to share?"

"If my dad finds out we are having sex, wouldn't he arrest you for child rape?"

"No shit Sherlock, what was your first clue." I glared at the back of my boyfriend's head. "Wanna spend the night here?"

"Sure Der," I said, kissing his cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm kind of running out of ideas for this so any ideas will be loved!**

***Stiles POV:

"Oh come on!" I said, waving the rope in Derek's face.

"No," Derek said.

"Give me one good reason why not!"

"Because Stiles, it's kinky and weird…I am not tying you up when we have sex!"

"Well you said we needed to expand on our hobby!"

"Sex isn't a hobby!"

I made a face at him, "For us it is, we had sex almost every day this week."

"Yes because you're a hormonal horny teenager and I'm a wolf in mating season!"

I sighed, giving up and tossing the rope onto my bed. "Fine, but this is not over yet!" I stood with my back to the bed and just let myself fall. I bounced a couple of times and Derek stared at me.

"Great," He mumbled, I'm dating a four year old."

"Hey! So not true."

"Fine a five year old! Happy?"

I smirked. "Very much so." Derek huffed and rolled his eyes. He sat down right next to my head. I scooted myself up and placed my head in his lap. "You love me and you know it."

Derek slipped his hand under me and squeezed my butt, "No, I love your ass."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." Derek reached down and softly kissed my lips. After that kiss it got a bit more physical…lets leave it at that. Just as Derek was about to put himself in me, Scott burst through the door. I think it took us all a moment to figure out what was going on.

Thankfully it hit Scott first. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT! MY EYES!" Scott slapped his hand over his eyes, and spun around, blindly searching for my door. He ran right into the wall and stumble backwards like after a bird hits a window and then Scott darted out the door and we heard my front door slam.

Derek was still on top of me, both of us butt naked. "Well that was weird and disturbing on so many levels," said Derek.

I nodded, "I'll fix it tomorrow."

…..

Scott was standing at his locker the next morning, and I was walking with a limp…again. I said to Scott, "Hey buddy."

"Hi," he said to the inside of his locker.

"Dude I'm here, not in there," I said leaning up against the lockers.

"I can't get the picture of Derek's butt outta my head!" He said closing his eyes and rubbing them.

"Neither can I." Scott just stared at me.

"You guys were about to have sex weren't you?"

"Now that u mention it, we were about to ride unicorns to Pluto, which this morning I learned wasn't a planet. Did you know that?" Scott stared at me and blinked once. I wasn't sure if he got my sarcasm or not. "Yes we were about to have sex."

"I'm calling next time," Scott finally said.

"Good plan." The bell rang and we headed our separate ways.

"Oh Stiles?" Scott said.

I turned around, "Yes?"

"Pluto was not a planet since like 2006."

"Damn it! I will find a fact that will stump you!"

"Good luck with that!" Scott called and as I grabbed my phone and looked up mind blowing facts.

…..

"Did you know that mercury is so dense that cannon balls float in it?" I said to Scott as we walked to our cars.

"Yep," He said, sending a text.

"HOW?"

"Do you pay attention in chemistry?"

"No! Ok fine. What that an octopus's balls are located on their head?"

"Knew that."

"How?"

Scott looked at me, "I'm full of useless things. For example, where in the 'Humpty Dumptey' poem says he is an egg?" I opened my mouth, closed it and then opened it again. "Or what is that flies in the air and gives birth on land? And if my twin brother were a only child, would I be lonely?"

"You got me. But I shall find something!" And I was off in my car looking for Derek to help me with my quest to stump Scott.


End file.
